


I need you too. More than you know

by playlike-agirl (playlikeagirl)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playlikeagirl/pseuds/playlike-agirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets frustrated by chants about her during a game and takes her anger out on Kelley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you too. More than you know

Alex storms into the locker room as soon as it’s acceptable for her to do so without it coming off as if she doesn’t care about the fans, or as if she doesn’t want to sign any autographs. Although at the moment she doesn’t care, she doesn’t want to sign anything. She knows it’s not all of the fans, just a select few who decide to chant stuff about her and she knows she should ignore it but sometimes she just can’t. She gets enough shit off the media, articles saying she’s overrated or she’s lost her touch, and she doesn’t need to hear it when she’s playing the game she loves.

She sighs as she sits down on the bench in front of her locker and goes to take off her cleats, swearing under her breath as the laces get tangled. She hears the voices of her teammates enter the locker room but she keeps her head down and they seem to get the drift that she just needs a bit of time, but not Kelley.  _Of course not Kelley._  Alex knows the second Kelley has entered the locker room; she’s talking a million miles at second at Mal who can barely get a word in edgeways and Alex just sighs.  _For one second Kelley, for just one second can you please be quiet._

“Aleeeeeex,” Kelley squeals as she plops herself down beside her. “Good game,” she smiles up at the taller girl, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Alex would usually laugh at Kelley’s actions, but not today. She’s really not in the mood.

“Well it clearly wasn’t was it? Not if the fans were anything to go by,” Alex bites out.

“You should just ignore them you know,” and Kelley just shrugs, unfazed by Alex’s words.

“Like it’s that easy Kel! How would you even know? You don’t get people constantly expecting things of you and people analysing every move you make on the field. No one cares about what you do on the field!”

The whole locker room goes silent and Alex regrets the words the second they leave her lips. The way Kelley visibily recoils and the hurt in her eyes makes Alex want to throw up. 

“Kel, I’m sorry, I-”

“No. You’re right. You’re totally right.” Kelley just gets up from her place next to Alex, heading to the showers.

“Shit,” Alex mutters and she gets up to go after Kelley but then her eyes meet Hope’s and she’s actually terrified of the way Hope is clenching her jaw at her. 

Hope moves from her seat and comes to stand by Alex, the silence almost deafening. "Not cool Alex. You of all people know how much Kelley has gone through to earn her place here. You think you’re the only one who struggles with what the media says about you? Newsflash, you’re not. Look, I know the chants can get to you, I mean you think I like it?“ Hope eyes flick to the ground slowly and Alex winces. "But you learn to deal with it, and you learn to not let it affect the team. So you better make it up to Kelley because that was out of order.”

She can feel everyone’s eyes on her and she knows Hope is right, she knows she shouldn’t have snapped and it’s no one else’s fault but her own. She nods slowly. 

“Sorry.”

“Apologise to her not me. She loves you, she’ll understand.” Alex notices something in the keeper’s eyes that she thinks is softness, or wistfulness. Jealousy maybe, and then she’s reminded of London and the closeness Kelley and Hope shared. No one really knows what went on, how close they actually got, but the months after London, and the way Kelley crawled so far into her shell after Hope got married was a good indication that there were deep feelings involved, feelings that for some reason weren’t enough. Or perhaps they were too much. Alex still wonders sometimes, when Kelley is tucked into her side at night, snoring softly, whether she shared these moments with Hope, but she knows better than to ask, better than to bring up the times before they were dating that Alex saw her staring at Hope, her eyes following the keeper’s every step, and the way Hope saved, still saves, a smile just for Kelley. But Kelley’s eyes are trained on her now, her eyes find Alex first in a crowded room, and whilst Alex knows that whatever happened between Hope and Kelley in London was important, was significant, what she has with Kelley is just as meaningful. So she’s ok with it. She knows Hope speaks from a place of love and understanding and she respects that.

Alex just nods in return and Hope shoots her a soft but sad smile.

* * *

 

Alex waits until they’re back at the hotel to talk to Kelley who takes her usual seat next to Alex on the bus back, but she puts her headphones in straight away and closes her eyes. Alex knows she’s not asleep but she also knows on a bus full of her teammates isn’t the best place to apologise. 

As soon as they step off the bus and into the hotel, Alex takes Kelley’s arm. “Come to my room please. Let me apologise.” 

Kelley just looks up at Alex and nods softly. Alex sighs in relief; she knows Kelley isn’t one to hold a grudge and sometimes she forgives and forgets too soon and too easily, but Alex is going to make things right. 

They walk to Alex’s room in silence, Alex knowing that Ash will probably head to Ali and Pinoe’s room and won’t disturb them for a while. Alex opens the door and Kelley heads in first and flops down on the bed, she goes to speak but Kelley cuts her off.

“You know you’re not the only one who gets shit off the media? You do know you’re not the only one who gets torn down by so called fans sometimes? Have you even heard the way people pit me against Ali? Do you even care?” Kelley doesn’t even sound angry, she just sounds hurt and Alex lowers herself on the bed so she’s lying next to Kelley.

“I’m sorry Kel, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, whatever Alex. You’re sorry. Great. But maybe you should get your head out of your ass and realise that you’re not the only one going through this. We’re all under fire at the moment. I know you get a lot of stick, more than most maybe, but we’re your teammates. I’m your girlfriend for God’s sake. Don’t take your anger out on us, on me. I’m sorry the supporters were shitty today. But I also know what they said was absolute crap. We all know how amazing you are and some stupid chants aren’t going to change that.”

Alex just nods as she turns towards Kelley, propping herself up on her elbow, tears in her eyes.

“I know baby, I know. I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have snapped. And I do care, you know. I do care about you, I do notice what they say about you. But you always seem so good at brushing it off and it never seems like you need me to be there for you.”

“I always need you Alex,” Kelley mumbles out. 

Alex moves her hand so it’s tracing Kelley’s cheek and she presses a soft kiss to the corner of her lips. 

“I need you too. More than you know,” and that’s Alex’s apology and the way Kelley shifts her body so that she’s lying half on top of Alex, her leg tucked between Alex’s knees, her hand finding the base of Alex’s sweatshirt, running her finger over the cool skin there is her acceptance of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one shot from a tumblr prompt. Come visit me on harris-pride.tumblr.com if you want to tell me what you think on there :)
> 
> Comments and feedback always appreciated!


End file.
